


Nurturing Instinct

by InterNutter



Series: Primal Instincts [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Full Circle, Gen, Pon Farr, This time they think they're prepared for everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterNutter/pseuds/InterNutter
Summary: Angus McDonald is all grown up, but he's still Taako's 'baby'. What he doesn't know is how a luume-addled Taako is going to handle his wife.





	1. Angus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TAZ: Balance belongs to the McElroys. Luume’irma belongs to @interstellarvagabond of Tumblr. I just knock together a few words until sparks come out.
> 
> From the Encyclopedia Faerunica...
> 
> Luume’irma (n): (pron: loom ER-ma) Lit “Time of Desire” in Elven. Also known as That Time of the Decade, The Cycle, Fuck Fever, Luume, Aunt/Uncle Irma, The Heat, The Passion, A Great Excuse For Smut, Fantasy Pon Farr, or, Oh Fuck Not This Again. In Elves in good health, the cycle begins at anywhere between age sixty and age eighty, and continues every ten years until their early seven hundreds, or when their health can no longer sustain the exertions inherent in the ordeal.
> 
> Luume onset is largely considered another stage of Elven puberty, separate from their superficial physical maturity.
> 
> Progression: Elves experiencing Luume initially experience fever-like symptoms, followed by increasing discomfort and lowering capacity for focus and rational thought. If they do not have a sexual partner, and no young, they will actively seek a sexual partner. Any attempt to resist the impulse results in increasing discomfort to the point of pain.
> 
> Elves under the influence experience a heightened metabolism as well as fertility for a period no longer than seventy-two hours, or three days. They exude elevated levels of pheromones and, in extremis, have been known to vocalise at a primitive level. In brief, int and wis briefly become the sufferer’s dump stat while strength and endurance are ramped up to the maximum.
> 
> Contrary to popular belief, Elves under the influence do not rape. They can sense consent or desire in another, but their usual selective criteria are generally forgotten in favour of (a) alive, and (b) willing.
> 
> Following the orgasmic rush of lust, Elves are typically exhausted and in need of restocking their usual reserves. Some experience an enhanced need to ‘stock up’ before the enter Luume and thus have some warning of their oncoming cycle. Most are not that lucky.
> 
> Amelioration: Elves with family experience their cycle far differently than ones without. The Elf under the influence becomes extremely protective and nurturing, becoming ten times as deadly to anyone or thing perceived to be an enemy to the Elf in question, their young or their partner(s).
> 
> Underage Elves are usually massaged at pressure points near and on their ears to ‘turn off’ the worst effects of Luume, or are given the care of a much younger Elf for the duration.
> 
> Complications: The first Luume an Elf is allowed to experience without interference is always the hardest to hit. No exceptions.
> 
> Elves who have endured an impoverished or malnourished childhood are no longer capable of experiencing a regular cycle, or even regular symptom progression. The first anyone else around them knows about it is witnessing their friend become a sex (or nurturing) obsessed animal with a limited or non-existent vocabulary.

Angus McDonald was twenty-five, and he was still madly in love with his wife of three years. Agatha. So much so that they snuggled together under one cloak as he drove their carriage to Casa de Taako for Candlenights. It had been their third candlenights at his weirdest adopted relative’s, and he still felt the need to give Agatha the Briefing.

“There’s no real easy way to tell if he’s gone into luume’irma,” Angus repeated. “Not initially. He’ll call me ‘baby’ a lot more.”

Agatha giggled. “He still thinks of you as his baby?”

“We’re both excruciatingly young by Elven terms,” Angus said. “Uh. Let’s see. The eyes are always a dead give-away. Dilated pupils…”

“Flushed countenance,” Agatha joined in, “rapid breathing, vacant staring, and some instances of primitive vocalisations like purring, growling, and assorted Elven chirps.”

Angus chuckled. “Okay. Yeah. I… might be a little bit anxious about it. One time? When I was like fifteen? He held me hostage in a pillow fort and just like… fed me all day.”

“Poor baby,” teased Agatha.

“I  _ did _ tell you about the anti-death cult massacre, right?” he said, “That was all Taako in super-protective mode. Like… kill all your family’s enemies type super protective. It… uhm… it made a lasting impression. Let’s put it that way.”

Agnes smiled reassuringly at him. She had, after all, caught the edges of his nightmares. “I’m sure you’re still his baby and I’m pretty sure I’d register as an ally or a snuggle-buddy or something. Your scent  _ is _ all over me by now.”

“Well. Yeah. We would -uh- smell like each other I guess. I just… worry.” He took a turn from the road and up an extravagant driveway. Taako never once in his life did anything by halves. “Anyway, you know where the cuddle cote is. Just in case he runs off with me again.”

“And we all carry our Stones of Farspeech with us, just in case,” Agatha singsonged. “I have Kravitz, Magnus, Lup, and Barry on there. I can get into contact with any of them.”

And by then, they were at the door. Staffers came to take the horses and their luggage, and one arrived with a set of steps that unfolded to give them both a clear and snow-free path to the front door. After all these years in relative plenty, Taako still abhorred winter. Especially snow.

The door was unlocked, and inside, Taako and Kravitz were slow-dancing.

“Look who’s here, Dove,” Kravitz cooed. He was using his luume-voice. The careful, gentle tones that anyone with an ounce of sense used on an Elf sliding into Luume’irma.


	2. Agatha

Agatha had met Taako before. On numerous occasions. She’d passed the Twin Gauntlet, by which Taako and his near-identical sister Lup attempted assorted twin shenanigans on her… and she’d shenanigan’d right back at them. According to Angus, she may have won a prize.

This was her first time meeting primate-Taako.

The visible symptoms were all there. Flushed face. Dilated pupils. Faster breathing. There were still traces of the Taako she knew, but they were dissolving before her eyes. “Baby…” Taako cooed, abandoning his dance with Kravitz to reel Angus into a hug.

“It’s a slow slide, this time,” said Kravitz. “Thank the Gods.”

Taako inhaled a whole lungfull off of Angus’ neck in their embrace and said, “Baby,” in a warm tone. Then the full force of his attentions was directed straight at her.

Agatha knew to use the same careful, gentle tones. “Hail and well met?” she cooed.

Taako was sniffing the air dubiously. He hadn’t quite let go of Angus, but it was clear that she was catching his interest.

Agatha belatedly remembered that Elves had heightened senses during luume. Could he smell that she and Angus had made love on the train on the way here? All the same, she stayed very still and tried to seem harmless.

Taako took a step away from his adopted son. Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff… snort. And then he was all up in her space. Circling her. Sniffing and snuffling as he went.

Agatha looked to her husband and other father-in-law, who were as surprised with this turn of events as she was.

”Baby… mate?” What was left of Taako seemed to be trying to work something out. Finding a category amongst the three usuals of ‘fuck’, ‘fight’, or ‘feed’. The scariest part was the intensity of his animalistic stare. Taako in his full faculties often had that same intensity before he dredged up a spell that would absolutely fuck up the evil of the month in short order.

And then he looked astoundingly  _ delighted _ . “Baby,” he cooed. “Baby baby…”

And that was when he grabbed her and hauled her off towards the cuddle cote.

“Agatha! Go limp!”


	3. Angus Again

Angus and Kravitz brought food and beverages into the cote, and found themselves quickly rearranged by Taako. The food went into the traditional storage space. Angus got draped over Agatha. Kravitz got drafted to watch the entrance to the cote.

“I guess you’ve been adopted?” Angus deduced out loud.

“This is where he’s set on ‘feed’, right?” Agatha produced a rictus as Taako handed her some lembas. “Thank you…” She nibbled on it. “Mmm. I thought lembas tasted like old cardboard and gym socks.”

“Taako adjusted the traditional recipe,” informed Angus. Watching Taako. Something was up with this cycle. Sure, he was set on ‘feed’, but he was careful to put himself between the entrance and Agatha. Like he was being an extra guard.

Usually, he’d just settle down and feed or groom. Sometimes sprawling across his victim -er-  _ charge _ to share his ample body heat with his ‘baby’. Now he seemed to be coaching Angus to do something similar with Agatha.

“Does he want us to make out in here? With everyone else… present?”

“God, I hope not,” murmured Angus. “I think he just wants us to share warmth.” A bowl pressed into his hands. Taako urged him to feed Agatha. “And I think he wants me to look after you.”

“Skinny babies,” said Taako. And, “Eat. Winter.”

Agatha giggled even as she let Angus feed her. “I’m surprised you turned out so fit…” She lowered her voice to a bare ghost of a whisper. “So… about this Off Switch?”

“It’s detrimental, long term,” whispered Angus. He could see where this thread was going and it never ended well. “Over-use can cause harder and rougher cycles, and with Taako’s existing irregularity… well… it’s just easier to let him ride it out. On him  _ and _ the surrounding countryside.”

Agatha peeked at Taako, who seemed to be listening intently for any kind of disturbance. “Oh… kay,” she allowed. “What do we do when we’re full and he still wants to feed us?”

Angus pondered his assorted strategies. One of which was ‘go for the Off Switch anyway’. “Pretend to be asleep, I think. If you can fake a purr, that calms him down a lot. Otherwise, he’s constantly feeling you over for a heartbeat.”

Agatha settled into cuddling with him. Taking turns at feeding him as he fed her. “Well. This is certainly an entertaining Candlenights.”

Angus felt compelled to defend his adopted father. “At least you know how he feels about you for sure. Good thing about the cycle is you know where you stand.”

“Or lie,” corrected Agatha.


	4. Taako

It was warm and he was comfortable and his beloved husband had been feeding him during the lull. So life was good.

Taako opened his eyes and grinned knowingly at his daughter-in-law, who was cradling an actually-sleeping Ango and running her fingers through his curls.

“Welcome back,” she said. “I think Kravitz went out to fetch you some of those butterscotch muffins as a post-luume pick-you-up?”

Taako couldn’t stop grinning. What fools these humans be. To think she could just not mention her  _ little situation _ and get away with it. “Sure, sure,” he said. “I know you and Ango have something dramatic planned for the reveal. I promise I’ll act appropriately surprised when you let it drop.”

She raised a delicate eyebrow. “Pardon?”

“Not saying a word,” he singsonged. “My lips are zipped, Aggie. Not getting a thing outta Taako. No sir-ee Bob.”

“Sir,” Agatha had the same annoying verbal habit of respect that Angus did. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” he agreed facetiously. “Relax, bubbie. It’s all good. You just do you, and I will supply the feast. And cut out the wine. This year is a  _ soft _ drink kind of celebration.” Which should have been ample code for two fucking detectives. Ha! In more ways than one.

“Oh… kay,” she sighed. “I have no idea what you’re on about, but I guess I’ll find out about the goof whenever. Are we allowed out of here, now?”

They wanted to do the announcement in their own way and in their own time. Fine. “Sure. It’s time for presents and feasts, darling. Taako’s got ya covered.”

He waited all week for them to drop the bomb.

They didn’t.

Weird.

_ Rude. _

Weirdly rude.


	5. Another Angus

Angus McDonald was nervous as he called Taako’s Stone of Farspeech. The flipwizard extraordinaire had been peculiarly icy towards him and Agatha of late. Ever since Candlenights, when he seemed to be expecting them to say something important and he had no idea wh--

Oh.

Heightened senses. Of course. Angus felt so stupid, now.

Taako picked up with an icy, “I’m not buying any.”

“Sir, please don’t hang up?” He spoke quickly. “I know you were expecting us to say something at Candlenights, but... um… We didn’t know we were expecting a baby until today.”

“You didn’t know,” Taako still sounded angry.

“That’s correct, sir.”

“You did NOT know.”

“Yes, sir.”

“HOW could you not know? I could smell the baby in there and I--” Taako stopped dead. “Shit. Fuck.  _ Fuck! _ I forgot. Shit. You humans can’t smell a fucking thing. You really didn’t know? Fuck! I thought I told you. I think I  _ tried _ to tell you…”

“Lost in translation, sir,” Angus breathed a sigh of relief. “And eff why eye, you’re the first person we wanted to call, sir.”

“ I was planning to act surprised and then you left me out of the loop so long, I thought I was snubbed,” complained Taako. “I had all this excruciating revenge planned and now you’ve gone and shot me in the nards. Shit. I’m only a hundred and seventy-seven! I can’t be a  _ grandfather! _ I’m too young! I’M TOO YOUNG TO BE A GRAMPA!”

Angus couldn’t help laughing at his old-before-my-time routine. Let his Dad have his melodrama for a handful of minutes. “Well, sir, you’ll be one hundred and seventy-eight when it’s born. I hear that’s way more mature.”

“I’m gonna steal it,” Taako announced. “I’m gonna steal it, and spoil it rotten, and give you a teenaged whiny brat when I’m done with it. And then I’ll give it a  _ drum kit.” _

“I’m sure they’ll love it, sir,” deadpanned Angus.

“It’s gonna be twins,” insisted Taako. “Twins run in the family.”

“Only genetically, sir.” And if it  _ was _ twins, Angus was certain that he’d never live it down.


	6. Grampa Taako

Taako feigned backing away, but was already reaching for the amazingly tiny, swaddled bundle. “No. Nope. Don’t hand me that thing. I’ll drop it. I’m the world’s worst grampa. I’m way too young to be holding something that came from my son via my daughter-in-law. I can’t. I--”

Angus relentlessly eased a small, new life into Taako’s arms. Helped him hold a new person, just hours old, next to his blackened heart.

She squinted at him as if she was pissed off at the entire world.

“Hail and well met,” Taako cooed, already falling in love.

“Her name’s Agnes,” said Angus.

Taako glared at his boy. “You little shit,” he said. “You did that on purpose.”

Angus rocked on his heels. “I certainly did, sir.”

“Papa’s so proud,” Taakos eyes were leaking. “That’s the shittiest thing anyone’s ever done to me and I fucking love it. You hear that, Aglet? You’re a goof on your grampa. Oozaboo’fu’ goof? You is. Essooiz…”

She scrunched her face up and decided to complain about life’s unfairness at full volume.

Taako instinctively purred for her, even as he carefully began drifting towards Agnes’ exhausted mother. Gods. Angus, Agatha and Agnes. He was going to have a rough time with all of  _ that _ alliteration. He would have an easier time thinking of them as  _ my boy, his girl, and my granddaughter, _ in that order.

He was still purring for the actual baby at the handover to Agatha. “So,” he prompted, still rumbling. “Where’s the other one?”

“Just this little girl, sir,” said Angus. “No twins.”

“That’s inefficient,” summarised Taako. “And when are you going to talk to someone about your ego problem, kid? Naming your daughter after yourself? Not a good look.”

“Probably not, sir,” Angus agreed. “But if you try to steal her away into a cote, you’re going to have a fight on your hands.”

“I swear Agnes is a boy’s name,” said Taako to Agatha, pretending he hadn’t heard every word. “Why didn’t you stop him? Or are you on some primo drugs? Do you share?”

Angus pretended to look at his watch. “Whoops. Elven visiting hour is over, sir. We’re going to have to see you tomorrow.”

“Remind me. When are human babies ready to eat candy?”

 

END.


End file.
